A Deal Made
by ilovetvalot
Summary: Another perspective on how JJ's return this season could have emerged. Sometimes love really can conquer all. Written for Jekkah.


**A/N – Updates will continue to be slower over the next month. Please stay with us as we adjust to our "new" normal. And check out "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. We've added a new moderator (hxchick) and some new discussion threads.**

**So, someone asked me for a piece where I did not vilify Will. This was my effort. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**A Deal Made**

Relationships were all about sacrifice and hard work.

He knew this.

And he'd known that loving her would never be easy.

Jennifer Jareau was an alternately intriguing and infuriating blend of characteristics.

Fiercely loyal, incredibly devoted, and intensely passionate. Three qualities that clearly defined the woman he loved. Sometimes those attributes worked in his favor, sometimes against. But they were as much a part of who she was as her golden hair and sweet smile.

He loved her with a passion he had never thought himself capable of before she wandered into his life. And against all odds, she'd loved him back.

Enough to have a child with him. Enough to agree to live with him. Enough to swallow her fear of commitment and wear his ring.

He owed her.

Which was why he was standing where he was now, poised outside Special Agent David Rossi's door, prepared to ask a favor that would radically change the course of his life.

Inhaling deeply, he lifted his hand and knocked against the door.

"Come in," a gruff voice called from the interior of the office. Glancing over his shoulder, Will LaMontagne assured himself that they were alone here, the bullpen long deserted at the late evening hour.

Opening the door, Will stuck his head inside. "I ain't interruptin' anything, am I?"

Eyes widening in surprise as Rossi looked up from the file he'd been reviewing, Dave shook his head. "Will?"

"Yeah." Will smiled good-naturedly, pushing the door open fully. "I'm sorry I didn't make an appointment or call or something. But, this was kinda a spur of the moment decision to visit."

Gesturing the younger man inside, Dave rose to shake Will's hand across the desk. "No need. You and JJ are still part of the BAU family, man. Come on in. Sit down," he invited warmly, nodding toward the seat in front of his desk.

Relieved that the elder man seemed pleasantly surprised to see him, Will sank into the chair behind him, stretching his long legs out in front of the desk. "Hope everybody is doin' okay, Dave," Will said optimistically, aware of the loss the team had suffered in the wake of Emily's death.

"We're...," Dave trailed off, searching for the right word, "Hell, I guess you could say we're all still recovering. I don't think the shock has worn off yet," he said quietly. "Between you and me, we're still taking things day to day and no day is the same twice in a row. Losing one member on a team as close of ours is bad, but two...let's just say, it's been hell."

"I'm really sorry to hear that, Dave," Will replied sympathetically, genuinely sorry for everything they'd endured. "I can't imagine how hard things are for ya'll right now."

"We certainly miss JJ," Dave replied as he nodded. "Hey, can I offer you a drink? It's after hours and I've got a twenty year old bottle of scotch in this bottom drawer," he said, tapping his desk for emphasis.

"Well, I sure as hell can't say no to an offer that good." Will grinned, watching as Dave's smile widened and he pulled open the drawer, pour a finger each into two glasses. Reaching for the leaden tumbler Dave extended to him, Will took a slow sip of the liquor, savoring the smooth slide of the whiskey. "Now, that's some good stuff there," he said a he nodded agreeably, lowering the glass to rest against his abdomen.

"So," Dave said, leaning back in his chair as he dropped his glass to his desk with a soft thunk. "I doubt you just came by to shoot the shit, Will. Not that I mind the company, but what's going on, son?"

"Truthfully? I came here to ask a favor, Agent Rossi," Will replied quietly, meeting the other man's eyes squarely.

"Everything okay at home? JJ? Henry?" Rossi frowned at the serious note he heard in Will's statement. Furrowing his brows in concern, he leaned forward. "Listen, if there's anything I can do for any of you..."

Smiling crookedly, Will nodded. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"You're family, Will," Dave stated loyally. "You, JJ, and Henry. Tell me what you guys need," Dave suggested already reaching inside his sport coat for his wallet, prepared to write a check for whatever amount Will asked for. The small family was special to him. Will was a hardworking man that loved his kid and his girl. And that was something Dave respected the hell out of him for.

"It ain't money, Dave." Will shook his head, watching the other man begin to draw out his checkbook. "We're fine financially."

"Oh," Dave said weakly, flushing slightly.

"Hey, I ain't offended. Times are hard most everywhere, but JJ and I are doin' okay in that department," Will said affably.

His esteem for the other man rising a few notches when the other man didn't automatically get pissed or outraged, Rossi nodded. "Okay," he said slowly, his eyebrows furrowing, "I'm not much on babysitting, but I'm sure I could pitch in if you guys..."

Laughing, Will shook his head again. "Nah, nothin' like that either, man. What I need might be a little more complicated."

Dave shook his head, confused. "I'm not following, son."

"I'm here to ask you if you'll do what you can to get JJ back to the team, Dave," Will requested hopefully.

Now, he really was flummoxed. Blinking rapidly, Dave cocked his head. "You want me to get JJ back here...at the Bureau?"

Will nodded as he took another sip from his tumbler. "I do."

"But I thought you were thrilled when she got transferred to State, Will. Better hours. More time with you and Henry...I thought her transfer would be your ideal situation?"

"I really thought so, too, Dave. And it's been great," Will sighed. "For me," he added with a pointed look at the senior man. "But for JJ..." he faltered, his eyes darkening with sadness. "She's miserable, Rossi. I mean, don't get me wrong...she loves being with Henry. But, I can tell, something is missing now. She doesn't glow anymore. She's quiet...and withdrawn. Not mad. Not angry. Hell, I reckon she's more sad than anything else. She thinks of y'all as family as much as she does me or Henry. It's like when she left here, she left a piece of herself behind. And I don't think she's gonna be whole again if I can't find a way to...I want her to be happy," Will said, pausing for a moment to collect himself. Hell, he knew he sounded like a bumbling fool.

"JJ loves you, Will. You make her happy. You and Henry. We've all seen it," Dave assured him sternly, worried for the young couple now.

"I know," Will said with a smile. "But loving me doesn't mean she should have to give up on her dreams. And this," he said, gesturing around the room, "This is one of her dreams."

"You're sure about this?" Dave asked carefully, a plan beginning to form in the back of his mind.

"I'm sure I want the woman I fell in love with back," Will replied as he nodded. "Not the shadow she's become. And if some of my dreams have to take a backseat to make that happen, I'm okay with that. Her happiness is more important to me than whatever so-called normalcy we might have now," he said firmly.

"You're a hell of a man, LaMontagne," Dave said softly, proud of the young man sitting in front of him. "I've lived half a century and never once loved somebody enough to make that kind of sacrifice."

"It ain't a sacrifice, though, Dave." Will shook his head. "JJ'd kick my ass if she knew I was askin' for this. I want it for her as much as she wants if for herself."

"I can see that," Dave replied with a satisfied nod.

"Can you make it happen, Dave?" Will asked hopefully.

"I can make it happen," Dave affirmed, his voice certain.

"Without lettin' her know I was involved." Will grimaced, his face flushing. "JJ can be hell on a man when she's righteously pissed."

Laughing, Dave grinned. "I seem to remember that. This conversation never happened, son. But, I'll make sure JJ gets an offer this weekend. Is that soon enough?"

"Yes, sir." Will grinned, a weight lifting from his chest. "And I'll make sure she accepts it."

"Well," Dave murmured, extending his hand to the other man again when Will rose, draining his glass and setting it on the edge of his desk, "You may never get JJ's gratitude for this, but you've sure as hell got mine. JJ's an asset to any place she chooses to go. And you giving her back to us means a lot, especially now."

Shaking Dave's hand firmly, Will said, "You've got my thanks, too, Dave. This means a lot to me and my family."

"You take care of JJ on your end, and I'll look after her here. Deal?" Rossi said, clasping Will's shoulder.

"Sounds like a win-win to me," Will agreed, his heart lighter than it had been in months. "See ya later, Dave."

Dave winked. "At the welcome back party."

And as Will walked away from Rossi's office, he knew that was one party he'd attend with bells on.

_**Finis**_


End file.
